Tales of a Demon hunter
by xxpunkrockerxx
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a fellow hunter Lacey. Will they decide to hunt together or will they go their seperate ways.OC/Sam the storys a LOT better then my summary and title plez R&R :
1. Meeting Sam And Dean Winchester

**Disclaimer:**** Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice**** I don't own anything supernatural but if I did I wouldn't be writing this ;).**

Lacey crossed the room quickly and quietly. It was just like she was gliding; it was one of her secret powers.

Her father walked in and threw an envelope at her. "Pay this, bitch. You don't live here for free anymore." He thrust his fat, pocked-marked face into hers. Her father looked like pure evil; his short greasy hair hung over his brow.

It was nice to see him sober for once when they weren't on a hunt. Her eyes flickered to the electric bill on the table. She knew he'd gambled again and lost the money to pay the bills. She would have to go and slay a few evils tonight, since he'd properly be too drunk to hunt tonight.

Her normal cash problems were only just bearable because of the hustling, pool or late games of cards. She would pawn the odd watch, belt, or even jewellery from some vampire that she'd kill. The other unholy basted were a little less bothered about their appearance.

"I gave you your money last week, you pay it!" Lacey spat.

Her father's head shot up in anger. "Don't talk to me like that, you little slut." He slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Pulling her up by her collar he punched her in the nose. He hit her one more time, knocking her out. He let her fall to the floor and picked up a bottle of whisky. He started to drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lacey pulled herself up from the floor, her broken nose still bleeding. She didn't know how long she had been out, but guessed it was long enough for her father to be drunk by now. He sat slouched against the wall and when she moved he stirred. She tried to run past him but he grabbed her leg and pulled. She fell to the floor. He stood over her and pulling out a knife, he lunged at her. She rolled out of the way and tripped him. She kicked him and knocked him unconscious, then nudged the blade out of his hand with her foot. She muttered a few four letter words at him. As the blood flowed freely now, her strength grew less and less.

She needed to rest, but the urge to leave was greater. She ran to her room and picked up her duffel bag, tossing random clothes into it. The years of beating left her without remorse and she had no problem leaving. She took the keys from the telephone table. She would drive his station wagon to the city and then dump the thing so he couldn't follow. As she ran out of the house it started to rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain started the water trickled down her face. To everyone who walked past her, who would think she was only 16. To passersby she looked in her late teens or later.

She stopped on the sidewalk and smiled as she dropped the keys into the drain; it was a little victory for now. Lacey looked around, for the first time in her life she felt free. She noticed a nearby shop keeper started to lock up. She walked over to him; maybe she could find a hunting job in one of papers. She didn't know where to go but she knew that she was going to keep hunting no matter what. I loved this part!!!

**4 years later**

Lacey walked into her motel room and tossed her bag on one of the vacant chairs in the corner.

"Adam?" Lacey called, shrugging her coat off. "Adam?" She smiled when she noticed the candles scattered around the room.

She threw her jacket on the bed. A red droplet fell to the floor in front of her. She looked down at it, confused, when another fell. She looked up to see where the drop came from. Adam was stuck to the ceiling, his stomach slashed open and bleeding.

Lacey screamed as fire erupted around Adam. "No! No, Adam!"

She ran to the door as the rest of the room burst into flames. "I love you," Lacey whispered as she looked back. Once outside, she sat on the curb across the street from the motel, motionless, as the firemen rushed to put out the fire. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

**8 years later**

Lacey stared at the open road, dancing in her seat to Fall Out Boy. She saw her turn and turned onto a dirt road, her headlights showing the way to the Roadhouse. Lacey pulled into the lot in front of the neglected bar and turned off the engine. She as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door she winced, the movement pulling at her stitches. She grabbed her duffel and walked into the bar.

"What do I have to do to get a beer around here?" she shouted as she walked up to the bar. She heard a giggle from the back room and Jo emerged, wiping a glass with her apron.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jo said with a smirk, putting the glass on the bar. Lacey just rolled her eyes at the attempt at humour.

"Hey! When did you get here, gorgeous?"

Both women were alerted to the man sitting on the pool table, who had probably passed out there the night before. Ash jumped off the pool table and walked over to them, smacking Lacey hard on the arse.

"Ash, dammit! I swear to god if you touch me again, I'm going put you in a coma!" Lacey hollered. Jo rolled her eyes at Ash's immature behaviour. She passed Lacey a cold beer and Lacey nodded, silently thanking Jo before taking a long drink.

Ellen stood in the doorway looking at Lacey for a moment before rushing over to wrap her arms tightly around Lacey. Ellen was like the mother she never had; Jo was more like an aggravating little sister who always followed her around and borrowed every think, even if Jo was older than Lacey.

After Lacey ended up in the roadhouse after being beaten up pretty badly, and Ellen adopted her after she told her about her father. Ellen knew it was only a matter of time before she began to hunt on her own again. Lacey had a strong will to do good. Ellen knew Lacey was a strong and skilled hunter. She knew she'd would be okay. A hunter's life was lonely and dangerous, but she knew Lacey could take whatever they threw at her.

"Honey, what are you doing here? You looking for a hunt?" Lacey nodded. Ellen smiled and kissed the top of her head before heading behind the bar. "Why don't you have a shower and have something to eat? You look like a model from that show Jo watches for heaven sake. When you're finished I'll give you your folder". Lacey grabbed her duffel from the floor before heading to the stairs to have a shower.

"This is humiliating," Dean muttered to Sam, who was trying not to smirk. They both got out of the rusty van and Dean slammed the door harder than necessary. "I feel like a freaking soccer mom."

Sam glanced over at the nearly empty lot in front of him and shrugged. There were a few cars scattered around here and there. "It's the only car Bobby had running, so deal with it."

Walking up to the only car in the lot, Dean let his eyes wander over a dusty Ford Mustang. He guessed it belonged to another hunter. Dean turned and noticed Sam studying the shabby-looking bar. He walked up behind Sam and lightly smacked him in the head before walking into the bar.

Lacey dried her hair in front of the TV while watching _America's Next Top Mode_l with Jo. "God, seeing these girls walk around is making me thirsty," Jo said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Me too," Lacey said as she threw down the remote control. She went back downstairs to the bar and she heard Jo follow her. Jo follows her, but we don't see her for the rest of the chapter. You might want to take this part out, since it's not that important right now.

Lacey took out the folder Ellen had given her earlier to go over the hunt, since she hadn't had a chance to after Ellen gave it to her. She heard people talking so she opened the door a little and saw two men standing at the bar talking to Ellen.

They were both much taller than Ellen. The taller one had longer hair and eyes no woman could say no to. The other was handsome, with short hair that made him look like someone who had been in the military. They hadn't noticed her, so she listened in on their conversation a bit. They went to sit down at a nearby booth.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy is no genius," Dean said, standing up to meet Ash. "He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

Dean's eyes widened as Lacey entered the room and sat down on a barstool. A smile spread across his face grew as he took in Lacey's appearance and he let out a low whistle. Lacey glanced at the taller man before looking down at the work. She now was completely aware that both men were staring at her. She noticed the taller one was studying her, but she wasn't quite sure why. She kept to herself and tried not to overhear their conversation.

"Alright," Dean said and he handed the folder to Ash. "That's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so what can you make of it?"

"C'mon this isn't real. Nobody can track a demon like this." Ash was sceptical as he reviewed the contents of the folder. Lacey glanced up at the two of them, moved her eye up to see the 2 men now standing in front of Ash at the end of the bar. Her eyes quickly went back to the sheets of paper in her hand.

"Our dad could," Dean said. _So they're brothers. Surprising, since they don't look anything like one another,_ Lacey thought.

"They're omens, signs. If I can track them, I can track this demon," Ash said as he looked at both of them. The brothers looked at each other, not yet impressed by Ash.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"It's gonna take time," Ash replied, looking up from the files, "yeah gimme......51 hours." He put the paper back in the folder, tucked it under his arm and headed to the door.

"Hey man, dig the haircut," Dean smirked.

"All business up front, party in the back," Ash replied, moving his hand through his hair smoothing his hair back. Lacey just rolled her eyes and went back to reading a police report.

Dean looked at Sam, then at the girl across the room. Sam turned his head to see what Dean was looking at, only to see the girl sitting alone in the booth. Ellen noticed the boys looking at Lacey.

"So, I guess you boys will be here a while." Sam nodded. "Why don't you help Lacey with her hunt?"

Lacey sat up when she heard her name and turned to face the two men in the booth, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"You can come along, but I don't take orders from amateurs."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Then Dean let out a snort. "Sweetheart, we're not amateurs."

Lacey stood up and walked over to the booth and dropped the file onto the table. Leaning down on the table, she looked directly at Dean, glaring at him. "Don't ever call me sweetheart."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ellen. "I can see you three are going to get along nicely". She stood up and went behind the bar, walk out of the bar leaving the Lacey and boys alone in the booth.

Sam grabbed the folder that Lacey had thrown on the table.

"Hey Dean, check this out," He flipped through the report and newspaper clippings.

Dean looked at the folder a moment, and then turned his attention to the woman standing in front of him. Her hair was dark brown and curly, hanging just below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green and looked like they would burn holes in your soul if you stared at them long enough.

She noticed Dean checking her out from the corner of her eye. She had to admit it was a change from the creepy old men staring at her at dirty old bars.

Lacey sat down opposite Dean and Sam. Dean leaned over the table and offered his hand to her. She hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it. Dean noted the hesitation in her eyes before letting go of her hand. As Lacey sat back in her seat Sam offered his hand and she took it. Her eyes met Sam's and there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Lacey Wright," she said as she gathered the paper from the table. "You guys can help if you want but I'll be fine on my own." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to find Ellen.

Sam made sure Lacey was out of hearing range before he turned to Dean. "There's something about her, she seemed to cut right into me, like she could read my mind." Sam said in a whisper.

"Yeah, did you get a look at those eyes? I've never seen anyone with eyes as green as hers," Dean said looking around the bar to see if Lacey had come back in.

"I think we should keep an eye on her" Sam said, sitting back in his seat. He heard someone walking behind the bar. Dean nodded before turning to see Ellen and Lacey entering the bar, laughing.

"Lacey!" Dean called. Lacey approached the table.

"Yeah?" Lacey asked, Ellen coming to stand next to her.

"We'll come on the hunt with you."

"Ok. I'll just go unlock my car and then you can go get your stuff and we'll go." As Lacey left the bar Ellen stepped forward, crossing her arms with a serious look on her face.

"I expect you to behave yourselves and if you hurt her in any way you are gonna wish you were never born. Got it?"

Dean and Sam shared a look and then looked straight at Ellen. She had been very laid back when they got there, but had shifted into protective mother mode.

Ellen's eye softened. "Take care of her; she's had a hard life. People seem to hurt her more than supernatural things do. "

Dean frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ellen sighed.

"That's not my story to tell," she said, looking down at her feet.

Sam and Dean shared a look and got up and followed Lacey.

**Hi everyone hope you like my story my good friend mahlia helped me write it. Plez review I'm practically on my knees begging xx**

**and if anyone has a better title i could use plez tell me xx**


	2. Everyone Loves A Clown

**I own nothing supernatural only Lacey Wright xx**

Lacey sat back in her seat and tightened her grip on the steering wheel after glancing at the two men in the back seat. They were staring out the window, sulking. They hadn't said much since they left Ellen's. She had enough of their silent treatment even if she had been hunting alone for 8 years.

"So...um a killer clowns, have any ideas?" Lacey asked, trying to break the tension. She didn't like the silence. It was stifling.

"Could be a ghost," Sam said, shifting in his seat.

"Spirits are bound to a specific place, like a house or a town," Dean added. "This type of thing ever happened before?"

"Yeah. In 1981, Bunker Brother's Circus," Lacey replied and she glanced at Dean in the rear view mirror. "It comes around in a cycle. The cops say they have no leads this time around. They came to a dead end."

Sam stared in amazement at the woman in front of him. She knew every detail about the hunt.

"The kid says a clown did it," Sam said quietly.

"Clowns with their big shoes and big red noses," Dean whispered in Sam's ear, loud enough for Lacey to hear. Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs as hard as he could and went back to staring out the window.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying," he snapped.

"Planes crash!" Dean yelled.

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam said calmly, giving Dean a death glare. They glared at each other one more time before giving up the fight and the deafening silence took over again. Sam watched Lacey as she drove and studied her face closely. Her hair moved gently around her shoulders from the wind rushing in her window, wafting the scent of pomegranate and passion fruit into the back seat of her car.

Dean noticed Sam staring at Lacey. He smiled; maybe his brother was normal after all. He settled into his seat and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Lacey parked the car while Dean and Sam went ahead to see if they could find out any more information.

The brother came back to where Lacey had park the car and had agreed to meet her there.

"Any more murders?" Lacey asked as they made their way to where she was leaning against the car.

"Yeah. Two last night, ripped to shreds," Dean said. "And they had a little boy with them and guess what he said did it," Dean muttered.

"A clown," Lacey and Sam said in sync. Dean looked at both of them and snorted. Lacey rolled her eyes and walked toward the carnival entrances, making note of her surroundings. Lacey noticed two clowns talking and cannon parked outside the large multi coloured tent .As she entered the tent, and walked over to the props table. Pulling an EMF meter from her pocket and waved it over the table, quickly hiding it as a carnie walked past the table

Dean and Sam walked up to her, glancing over her shoulder at the meter she pulled back out of her pocket. "I don't think this is going to be easy," she sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to blend in," Dean replied before starring in the direction of the office where a _Help Wanted_ sign was taped in the window.

"I've got a plan."

"Oh dear god we're in trouble," she said. Sam laughed at Dean as he glared at her.

Dean pushed his way past Lacey and headed toward a group of carnies and approached a man in a dark brown suit who was throwing daggers at a target. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for Mr. Cooper, have you seen him?" he said as Sam and Lacey realized the man was blind. Lacey covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't laugh.

The old man turned. "What is that, some kind of joke?" He took off his glasses revealing his grey, cloudy pupils. Dean's faced dropped when he thought about what he'd said. "Oh god, sorry, I didn't realize... I'm sorry."

"What? You don't think I'd give my right ear to see? To see Mr. Cooper or anything at all?" The man said angrily.

"A little help here?" Dean waved his arms helplessly at Sam and Lacey. Both glanced at each other again before shrugging their shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" They turned to see who was coming. A large, muscular man and a little person approached."Yeah, Mike, this man here hates blind people!" The older man shouted.

"Whoa, wait, no I don't!" Dean said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The muscular man towered over Dean, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He wore an angry sneer and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the chance to put Dean in his place.

Knowing this was risking their chance at getting a job, Lacey quickly stepped between the man and Dean. "Whoa, hold up there, big guy. You wouldn't hit a man with a learning disability, would you?" Her top was just low enough to get his attention. "It's not his fault he's clueless." She felt Dean tense behind her and smiled to herself.

Entwining her arm in the muscularly man arm leading him off out of the tent. The small man snarled at Dean before following them outside to a nearby trailer.

Dean looked at Sam who was biting his lower lip, trying his best not to laugh. "Thanks for the help," he muttered as he left the tent. Sam shook his head and followed.

Lacey watched Sam and Dean walk into Cooper's office as she stood with some of the carnies. She looked up at Mike. His eyes slid over her body and it made her skin crawl. She smiled sweetly and tossed her hair over her shoulder, like Jo had showed her.

"So how's life in the carnival, worth me joining?"

"Well, you get to travel around a lot and meet new people," he said, his eyes swimming in lust. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger now.

"But sometimes you guys don't get a friendly welcome; a group of people got themselves killed so where do the cops look first." Mike stepped closer.

Noticing Sam and Dean both leaving Cooper's office, she twirled a lock of hair around her finger and pulled her top down, _really _giving him something to stare at.

"Huh," Dean said catching up to Sam.

"What?" Sam said not looking at his brother

"That whole, 'I don't wanna go back to school' thing. You just saying that to Cooper, or did you mean it?" Sam didn't say anything and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sam?"

"I don't know." he replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings, you were gonna take off, head back to Stanford."

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean was irritated now, his tone dropping slightly.

"Since he died, okay? You have a problem with that?" Sam turned to face Dean, tired of the conversation and ready to fight.

"No, I guess I don't have a problem at all," Dean said as he walked away to find Lacey.

Looking for Lacey, Dean suddenly stopped causing Sam to bump into him.

"Dean what the hell...." Sam said looking at his brother who was practically drooling on his shirt. He was looking at someone the way he looked at some of the women who ended up in the back seat of the Impala. Sam turned to see who he was staring at. They were standing a stone's throw away from Lacey. She was leaning against a truck, flirting with the muscle-bound carnie who nearly hit Dean earlier. She laughed with him, played with her hair; put her hand on his arm. She wasn't wearing her jacket and her tank top allowed a small bit of the lace from her bra to show. Sam laughed when he looked at the carnie; and he loved it.

Lacey saw them staring at her, Lacey quickly made her excuses to leave and walked back toward the car. The boys ran to meet her.

"Hey, what'd you find out?" Dean asked, walking up behind Lacey as she zipped her jacket.

Lacey turned around to answer when she noticed Dean had the same look his eyes as the carnie, want. "Nothing much, but I don't think the carnies are in on it," Lacey said as she went to pull some silver knives out of the trunk.

"Oh, I see you go for the big, brainless and ugly men," Dean added.

"Well I talk to you, don't I?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Sam. "Dean, c'mon we've got to go. Lacey, if anything comes up call us." She nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking around the carnival Lacey saw parents running after their kids, laughing and smiling. She was a little jealous; she never had much of a childhood. The only time she could remember being happy was when her uncle took her to carnivals like these when he was around. She noticed the funhouse and smiled; it was her favourite part of the carnivals.

Lacey passed a mirror and a distorted image of herself looked back. She giggled and made some silly faces. She heard something behind her and slowly moved her hand to her waistband, ready to pull out her knife.

"I'm so sorry!" The man exclaimed as he grabbed her waist to steady her as she stumbled.

"Sam!"

"Lacey!"

"Where's Dean?"

"Cleaning one of the mirrors," Sam nodded in Dean's direction, helping her stand up straight. He didn't release his grip on her waist. "Find anything?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"No, I don't think it's a ghost. The EMF hasn't gone off at all," she said quietly. She pushed away from his hold and blushed.

She walked down the hallway to see Dean polishing a large bulbous mirror covered in pink candy floss. "You look so funny in that one!" She grinned mischievously. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I was looking at your reflection. You look good... for your age." She brushed past Dean, acting as if she had no idea who he was.

Sam caught up with Lacey as she walked around the rest of the funhouse, passing displays of monsters and ghouls. He followed Lacey, EMF meter in his hand. It hadn't detected anything yet. As they walked past another mirror, a skeleton dropped from the ceiling with a noose around its neck. She jumped back slightly, bumping into Sam again and losing her balance. He caught her around her waist and their eyes met again. Lacey pulled away.

_Remember Adam, _she thought. _Don't let yourself get attached again. _She mentally kicked herself and waved the EMF meter in front of the bones, but still no EMF came off the bones.

"I'm gonna call Dean," Sam said .He sighed pulling his phone up to his ear waiting for Dean to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man."

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."

"Very funny Skeleton, actually."

"A human skeleton?"

"Yeah, in the middle section of the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"No, but..."

"I'll be there in a minute." Dean said closing his phone.

They left the funhouse, away from Lacey's happy memories. They mingled with the crowd a bit, keeping an eye out for Dean. They saw him approaching and went to meet him.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story." Dean sounded out of breath.

"Mommy, look at the clown." A little girl said, pointing a few feet away from her.

"What clown?" the mother asked, confused. "Come on, sweetie." She took the girl by the hand and walked away.

The three of them looked at each other and followed the mother and daughter.

The three of them sat in the car across from the little girl's house.

"Hey get this. Before Cooper worked for the Cooper carnival, he worked for the Bunker Brothers as their lot manager," Dean said, shuffling through some paperwork that Ellen had given them.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, remember that picture of his father? They looked a lot alike."

"They would do their are father and son." Lacey said eyes not leaving the house.

Sam studied Lacey, as she watched the house carefully. Then turn to see Dean cleaning his shotgun. _"This is going to be a very long night" _Sam thought.

Dean had fallen asleep a while ago; his snoring rang throughout the car. They had been there for hours and still nothing had happens. Sam was yawning and kept falling asleep and kept wakening up again.

"Sam why don't you catch some zees and I'll wake you up if anything happens" Lacey said smiling at Sam.

"Really are you shore!" said in a state of shock Dean never let Sam go to sleep on a stake out.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

The kitchen light turned on and the little girl opened the back door.

Lacey tensed and sat forward. "Sam, Dean! Wake up something's happening!" Lacey exclaimed.

Sam and Dean woke up instantly and sprang into action. Dean grabbed the gun he was cleaning earlier, Sam picked up the other one, leaving Lacey to protect the family while they took care of the clown.

Lacey moved quietly inside the house, trying to find the little girl while Sam and Dean waited back the back door for the clown to show up. Lacey found the girl in the kitchen and grabbed her, shielding her from the guns and the clown.

"Hey!" Dean shouted and the clown turned. Sam shot it square in the chest. They were stunned when the clown fell to the floor. The girl screamed and then the clown got up.

"Sam, watch out!" Lacey screamed as the clown ran at him, and before Dean could shoot clown crashed through a window and disappeared.

"What's going on here?" an angry voice demanded behind them.

"Oh my God! What are you doing to my daughter?!" The mother shouted frantically.

"Who the hell are you?" The father asked, looking at the mess in the kitchen. "Get out! Get out of my house!" Lacey let go of the girl and they ran from the home.

It was still dark out but light another to see were you were going. Lacey turned off rise. Lacey went to the trunk of her car and took out to licences plates. "Better to be safe than sorry.....we don't know if they got the licence and we defiantly don't want the police on are tale" Lacey sighed chucking one at Dean.

"So what do you think it is?" Sam asked as he opened his eyes. Breaking the silence throughout the car. They all thought it would be good idea if they slept for a little while, so they park the car behind the bushes. Since Lacey didn't get any at the stake out it seemed a good idea.

"I don't know. Maybe dad's journal has something in it," Dean said.

"Maybe it's a Rakshasa Ellen told me about them." Lacey said not opening his eyes.

"What's a Rakshasa?"

"They feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible," Lacey said. She snuggled into her seat, falling asleep within a couple of minutes. Dean looked at her, then at Sam.

"Hey, do you think Ellen and Dad had a thing?" Sam whispered trying not to disturb the sleeping Lacey.

"No way," Dean replied lightly scrolling his.

"Then why didn't he ever tell us about Ellen?" Sam rationalized, leaning over the seat to look at Dean, who was leaning against the window.

Dean turned in his seat to face Sam. "I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out." He shrugged.

"Yeah, did you ever notice Dad had a falling out with almost everybody?" Sam leaned back in his seat, remembering the time Bobby ran their dad out of his house with a shotgun.

"So they dress up like clowns and children invite them in, so why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea, not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else do you know?" Dean asked.

"Well, apparently Rakshasas like to sleep on a bed of dead bugs. And they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism."

"Nice," Dean said recoiling. "Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?" Sam said; look up at Dean and Lacey.

"Right, Cooper," Dean said, resting both arms on the back seat.

"You know that picture of his father that looked just like him." Sam suggested.

"You think maybe it _was _him? Dean leaned forward over the seat, noticing Sam stealing glances at Lacey. She was reading a rather old and battered book. "How do we kill it?"

"Legend says a dagger made of pure brass." She pointed to a small photo in the book.

"I know where to get one of those." Dean replied, leaning back against the seat again.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we want to make damn sure it's him," Lacey said as she put the book down and started the car.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Lacey," Sam said, smiling.

"All right, I'll round up the blade from Barry. You and Sam go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

"Oh yeah, thanks for the nice job," Lacey said sarcastically. "I love bedbugs."

After the carnival had cleared out, Sam and Lacey found their way to Cooper's trailer. Lacey picked the lock while Sam watched her back. Once they were in Cooper's office Sam closed the door behind them.

Making his way to Cooper's bed, Sam pulled out the knife that Lacey had given him earlier and was about cut in the mattress as the door began to open. Lacey could hear Cooper outside. Afraid they'd be caught checking his bed; she grabbed Sam by the collar and kissed him. Sam tensed, caught completely by surprise, but kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She stopped kissing him when she heard the hammer on a rifle being cocked.

"What do think you're doing?" Cooper barked, pointing the gun between Sam and Lacey.

"Sorry sir, Sammy wammy was just showing me around." Lacey said and smiled mischievously at Cooper, hoping he'd believe her.

"Don't let me catch you doing anything like this again son, or you'll be out of here before you can say 'funhouse'," Cooper growled. Sam grabbed Lacey by the waist and shoved Lacey towards the door but Cooper stopped him. "You two play nice and don't go messing around in any of the exhibits," Cooper warned.

Across the midway, Dean was following Barry into his trailer.

"I've got all kinds of knives, but I don't know if I've got a brass one, though."

"I'll check the trunk."

Dean walked over and opened it. Moving some clothes on the top, he was shocked to see the clown costume and wig at the bottom of the trunk.

"You?"

"Me?" Barry took off his glasses before becoming invisible.

Dean ran to the door but the door wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a knife flies out of nowhere and barely misses Dean's head. Another knife follows soon after just as Dean manages to open the door and run outside,

"Hey!" Sam hollered.

"Hey." Dean said breathless

"So, Cooper thinks we're a sex crazed couple, but it's not him." Sam said looking at Lacey and she blushed.

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's Barry the blind guy. He's here........Somewhere." Dean said putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Did you get the..."

"The brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days," Dean said sarcastically.

"I've got an idea. Come on." Dean and Lacey followed Sam into the funhouse. While they are searching, a set of elevator doors closes and separating Sam, Dean and Lacey.

"Sam, Dean!" Lacey yelled.

"Find the maze, okay? Sam yelled running to the centre of the fun house reaches a pipe organ from which was playing music. Sam tried to rip one of the pipes of the organs.

In another part of the funhouse.

Rushing around the fun house, Lacey ran through the mazes trying to concentrate on her surroundings. Lacey could sense the Rakshasa was close .When she got to the end of the mazes. Dean was pinned to the wall, and Sam was struggling to pull out one of the brass pipes as steam filled the room. But finally succeeding.

A knife came out of know where as the invisible Rakshasa throw them .It was about to hit Sam square in his chest. Everything went slow as Lacey lunged at the path of the knife a courted it just in the nick of time.

Sam looked shocked at what Lacey had just done.

"Sam, behind you, Lacey shouted.

Sam turned round quick enough, to see the Rakshasa running at him and stabbed it with the red hot brass pipe. Sam winced slightly a blood ran over his hands. The Rakshasa collapsed to the ground and turned into dusted. Leaving empty cloths and a bloody pipe on the ground.

Looking between the 2 brothers, to see if they were okay.

"I hate fun houses," Dean mumbled under his breath making Sam and Lacey look at each over and smiled.

Lacey drove up the gravel road, a trail of dust swirling in the air behind the car. When she parked, Dean and Sam hurried into the Roadhouse to find Ash. She stood outside for a few minutes, a worried frown on her face. Sam noticed her speed when she caught the knife. She didn't know what to tell him if he asked.

She entered the bar and saw Sam sitting in a booth drinking a beer and Dean was learning on the bar talking to Jo and Ellen. She sat down opposite Sam. She noticed his had flinched when he picked up his beer.

"You alright?" Lacey asked, concern leaking into her voice. After just a few days with them, she realized she would be sad to leave them.

"Yeah, my hand still hurts though" Sam replied. He was strangely comforting by her presence. It was easy to be around her.

"Give me your hand," Lacey said, unrolling a bandage from her bag.

Sam held out his hand. She carefully removed the bandage that Dean had put there earlier. She took a small pot of ointment from her first aid bag and rubbed some of it into his palm and on his fingers .She could fell Sam's eyes burning into the top of her head.

In another part of the bar

From the bar, Dean watched Lacey wrap the bandage careful around Sam's hand.

"What's her story?" Dean asked Ellen again, not taking his eyes of Lacey.

"Still not my story to tell" Ellen replied.

"Come on, give us a clue. Please?" Dean whined

Ellen sighed "She's not normal hunter." Ellen looked at him for a moment, and then went to help another customer.

Dean walked over to the booth sliding next to his brother. Lacey finished with Sam's hand and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes.

"What does Ellen mean you're not a normal hunter?" Dean asked waiting for her reaction.

Lacey's eyes shot open and she looked at Dean and then to Ellen "How could you tell them?" Lacey asked, anger rising in her voice.

"Don't yell at me, young lady," Ellen replied and walked into the back room.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked, turning back to face Lacey.

Lacey sighed deeply. "I'm different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Dean said narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a ... a hybrid. I've got demon blood in me," she whispered. Sam's head jerked up and he looked at Lacey in shock. She quickly got up and ran outside

Dean and Sam sat stunned for a minute before Sam turned to Jo and Ash at the bar. "She's...she's like me," Sam stuttered to Jo who nodded sadly.

Sam stood up and ran outside after her. Dean followed. "Sam what are you doing?"

"She could help us find the yellow eyed demon!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean sighed; for some reason he thought it was more than just that. "Fine. If you think it will help, let's go find her."

Lacey stood in an old shed that hadn't been used in years. It had been converted into a place for them to train year ago. She threw a knife at the bull's eye, hitting it right in the middle. Lacey exhaled; she really liked the Winchesters, well, Sam, anyway, and now they were probably going to try and kill her, like so many other hunters.

"Great, now I've got brothers Grimm on my back," Lacey muttered under her breath, pulling the knife out of the target.

The door flew open and Sam came in first, followed by Dean. She turned to face them, surprised to see they didn't have any guns or knives. "What do you want?" Lacey asked, gripping the knife tightly.

"We need your help" Dean said, moving himself in front of Sam.

"Why would you need my help?"

"We need your help to kill the yellow eyed demon."

"As much as I would like to help kill that evil basted, why should I help you?"

"Because we know how to kill him and since what he did to you I figure you would what to get even" referring to what the yellow eyes demon had done to her or her family. Sam said watching her carefully for her reaction.

Lacey shoulders relaxed. "Yeah I do. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first we need to pick up my baby from Bobby's then we can start looking."

_Bobby Singer? He knows about my dad_ Lacey thought. _This can't be good._

The three of them walked back to Lacey's car. She hung back and watched them as they whispered to each other.

"Think we should ask her what happened?"  
"Yeah, you do that. She just shuts us out. Bitch."

"Shut up, jerk.

_Do they honestly think I can't hear them? I'm part demon not deaf. _Lacey rolled her eyes and got in her car.

So here's my second chapter I hope u like and I'd like a big thank to go to my proof reader mahlia. The 3rd chapter will be up soon xx please review


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note** Hi everyone I know a few people have been saying that Lacey a Mary sue. So I would be happy to fill in any back ground for you or any blank, that what I'm here for.

P.S Bobby knew Lacey's father and bumped into her on a hunt, Bobby isn't Lacey's father for those who thought he was. Any other questions about this story all you have to do is ask, I don't mind I'll always find time to answer them.

So ask away!!!!!


	4. Bobby's

**Disclaimer i still don't own anythink supernatural but I'm working on it ;)**

Lacey drove up the familiar roads that lead to Bobby's. Lacey couldn't help but feel nervous. She hadn't seen Bobby since she helped him with Bela a couple of years ago.

Pulling up at the side of Bobby's junkyard, Sam and Dean got out and head round the back of the yard, Lacey followed far behind.

Bobby was halfway inside a Lincoln continental. Dean came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, making Bobby jump 5ft in the air. Hitting his head on the cars bonnet.

"God dammit son" Bobby yelped rubbing his head.

Dean snickered and Sam sent dean a "what the hell" glare.

"Is my car ready yet Bobby".

"Nearly just needs a body touch up and a tune up".

"Bobby we need you to look after Lacey's cars for us while she's helping us" Sam said cutting in, before they started another one of their 'conversations'.

Bobby looked around, not seeing anyone booby looked between the brothers and cocked his eyebrow. Dean stepped to the side revealing Lacey; although Lacey was tall she was only about 2 inches shorter then Dean. Bobby's eyes grew, as shocked as he was he was about to let the brother see it.

"It would be a pleasure, Dean your car near the garage it all ready for ya."

Dean rubbed his hands together, eager to start work on his precious and Dean walked towards the garage leaving Bobby and Lacey standing next to the Lincoln continental. As Sam and Dean walk out of sight, Bobby pulled her in for a hug.

"Great to see ya kid" Bobby said, sounding like he was going to cry.

Pulling back to look at Lacey "What ya doing hunting with Winchester?"

"It's a long story Uncle Bobby"

"Well we've got time"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lacey go tell the boys dinners ready" Bobby said setting the table.

"Okay" Lacey sang cheerfully.

Lacey walked towards the garage we Dean was working on his car. Only to be greeted by harsh whispers. Sam and Dean were standing next to the impala. Lacey stood out of sight.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him; I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking' that I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing' right now.....it is too little too late......I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell" Sam said on the verge of tears "And I'm not all right. Not at all......neither are you. That much I know."

Sam walked away, disappearing round the side of the building.

Dean calmly picked up the crow bar from the table; Dean turns to the car next to him and smashes its window. Then turns to the Impala he turned around and began hitting the Impala's trunk, Making Lacey jump. He smashes the trunk a couple more times, before dropping the crow bar to the ground and dropping to his knees. He stares out at nothing, his expression stone-cold, breathing heavily.

Lacey stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Lacey walked over to were Dean was standing and stood in front of him, she held out her hand for him to pull himself up. But he pulled her down and rested his hand in her lap. They sat like this for couple of minutes. Dean looked up at Lacey who was smiling.

"Why don't you go get one of Uncle Bobby Burgers?"

Dean raised his head at the mention of food "Burgers................ Uncle Bobby"

Dean cocked his eyebrow, Lacey snorted and rolled her eyes "I'll tell you later go get something to eat, and tell Uncle Bobby I'll be in a minute."Lacey said getting up.

"Yeah I could use a couple of burgers" Dean said joining her.

Dean didn't look in her eyes, Lacey knew Dean was breaking inside but didn't want to show it. She decided that she would be there for the brothers no matter what. Dean walked away, towards the walked to where Sam had disappeared to not 10 minutes ago, to find him sitting on top of an oil can. Sam was hunched over; tears silently running down his cheeks.

Lacey knelt down in front of his a rubbed the tear away with her jacket sleeve. Sam looked up at her as another tear ran down his cheek, Lacey smiled at him. Sam pulled her down to his level and wrapped his arms around burrowing his head deep into the nock of her neck. Lacey tensed at his action, she really hadn't been hugged like that since Adam. Lacey wrapped her arm around Sam, while whispering reassurance words into his ear.

"Shhh it okay, don't worry everything going to be okay" Lacey whispered, while rubbing his back.

"It....it hurt.... so much" Sam stuttered, shaking violently.

"I know........ I know" Lacey sighed, running her hand through his hair as he hugged her tighter.

Sam began to calm down; Lacey pulled back studying Sam's face. Lacey stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Come on let's get you clean up and then will go get something to eat". Lacey beamed**.**

**What do you think? Should I keep writing? Reviews =Love. I may come back and change the chapter later.**


	5. Bloodlusted Part l

**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own Supernatural so everything you see is Eric Kripki, I only own Lacey West**

**Ok the next couple of chapters I'm gonna be building up Lacey's relationship with the brothers (HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!)**

Lacey had been hunting with the Winchester a little over 3 months and they had only had 4 hunts. After their last hunt, all she wanted to do is jump into bed with a super sexy man and get rid of her sexual frustration.

Lacey never really had one night stand. But there was something about being stuck in a car for 14 hour a day with 2 men as sexy as the Winchester's, it did something to her.

Dean with his cocky attitude and god like body, which made him dame near irresistible. Plus he would put everyone above himself. Lacey had to admit both men were pretty hot. But Sam was fine, with chocolate brown eye and he would always do the gentlemanly thing, and his lips that you would feel wet, about the things they could do.

"Listen to her purr!, You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean shouted making Lacey wake up from her daydream.

"You know if you two want to get a room, just let us know Dean," Sam replied.

"Aw, don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us." as Dean stroked the dash board.

Lacey rolled her eye and snuggled down into her sit, "_maybe I can get a few hours sleep before we get there_" Lacey thought.

"You're in a good mood," Sam said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked, joy weaved his voice.

"No reason." Sam shrugged.

"Got my car, got a case and a seriously hot babe it my backseat, things are looking up!" Dean looked in his review mirror to see Lacey reaction only to notice she had fallen asleep

"A severed head and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine," Sam said smiling at his brother. He hadn't seen him this happy in months.

Dean turned to his brother, about to ask how far to go, when he saw Sam was staring at Lacey. Dean had noticed over the last couple of months Sam had taken a shine to Lacey, he had to admit he had as well but not in the same way Sam had.

Dean gently smacked Sam on the back of his head."Dude what that was for" Sam said rubbing his head.

"You know what for, I saw." Dean said taking side glancing at his younger brother.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press" the sheriff said shuffling some paper on his desk. Tugging at the suit that Dean and Sam had brought her; Lacey looked at the sheriff and smiled.

"Sure, we understand that. But just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?"Sam said trying to prolong the interview.

"Mm-hmm." The sheriff nodded

"And the other, a Christina Flannigan?" Lacey said.

"That was two days ago." The sheriff said looking up at Lacey and than down to her legs.

Dean felt Sam stiffen as the sheriff look at Lacey's Legs. Sam gripped his pencil tightly, making it snap it half. The sheriff look away from Lacey to Sam, if look could kill the sheriff would be stone cold died by Looked at Sam and her lips curled into a slight smile,she really hated when creepy men checked her out which was petty much anywhere they went,but when Sam was with her they didn't seem to bother her much.

The door knock and a petite young woman open the door pointing at her watch before walking away.

"Sorry, time's up. We're done here." the sheriff said, standing up.

"Err... one last question." Sam stuttered trying to come up with a question.

"What about the cattle" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?"The sheriff asked, confused

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained......over a dozen cases." Lacey injected

"What about them?" .The sheriff questioned

"So, you don't think there's a connection?"Sam asked innocently

"Connection with what" the sheriff asked looking between the 3 hunters.

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff." Lacey added.

"You know, like cult ritual stuff." Dean said, before the sheriff burst out laughing.

"You're not kidding." The sheriff said, putting his hand on his hips .

"No" Dean and Sam said in unsent.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You want to know how I know."

"How?" Lacey said chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground; get soaked up, 'because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you worked for?" the sheriff mocked

"World weekly news," Dean answered

"Weekly World News. He's new," Sam corrected Dean.

Dean gave a slight smile.

The sheriff sighed "Get out of my office."

Dean pulled up in front of the Candler County Hospital, and walk to the autopsy room. Only to find another employ there.

"John" Dean asked walk up to the desk.

"Jeff." said the man from behind the desk.

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away." Dean said

"Dr. Dorkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you, I would...."

"Okay." Jeff said before quickly making his way to the door.

"Okay". Dean said making shore Jeff was out of the room before carrying on "right, those Satanists in Florida.....they marked their victims, didn't they?"

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead."Sam said before handing Dean a pair of latex gloves.

Lacey opened one of the compartments and slide out the table inside. Lying on the table is the girl who was killed in the woods. Her head is in a plastic bin next to her body.

"Alright Open it." Dean said pushing the box towards Sam.

"You open it."Sam said pushing it back toward Sam.

"Wimps". Lacey snickered moving the bin over to the autopsy table and opens it and puts on the gloves .

"Wow, poor girl." Sam said trying not to let the image of the girl stay in his head.

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kind of like the moth in 'Silence of the Lambs' Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, go ahead" Lacey said stepping back from the head

"No, you go ahead." Dean offered

"What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket." Dean choked out, trying not to laugh.

Lacey looked between the 2 brothers and rolled her eyes "you so owe me one" Lacey frowned .Lacey step forward and opens the girl's mouth, feeling around, trying not to throw up. "Dean, get me a bucket"

"Find something?"

"No, I'm gonna puke." Lacey gagged.

Lacey jump back, "what a matter" Sam panicked pulling Lacey into him. Lacey looked up at Sam and Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing I just felt something" Lacey shrugged.

Lacey lifting the woman's lip looking at her gums, which seem to have small ridges in them.

"What that, a hole?" Dean asked.

Lacey pushes on the gums, and a tooth appears above her set of normal teeth.

"It's a tooth." Sam said surprised

"That's a fang. It's a retractable set of vampire fangs." Dean pointed out

"You've gotta be kidding me" Lacey sighed.

"This changes things."

"You think?" Dean said sarcastically

After they left the morgue, Lacey hadn't said a word; she knew Sam and Dean kept looking at her to make shore she was OK. She was trying to wrapped her mind round this case.

Dean pulled up outside the bar. Lacey opened the car door and climbed out. Sam looked over the cars roof "are you alright?" Sam asked concern dominated his voice,

"Yeah, just trying to figure out this case there is something weird about" Lacey gave a weak smile and followed Sam and Dean inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lacey joint Sam and Dean inside.

"How's it going?" Dean asked the man behind bar.

"Living the American Dream, what can I get ya?" he asked sarcastically, gazing at the 3 hunters.

"3 beers, please." Dean said

"So, we're looking for some people" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely."

"Yeah, that's not what he meant". Lacey said leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night."Lacey suggested noticing the man looking down her top, Lacey scowled .Sam noticed Lacey scowl and glared at the man behind the bar to stop starring at Lacey.

"Yeah Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago, real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to throw them out once or twice." the bartender supplied putting 3 bottle of beer on the bar.

"Thanks." Dean said grabbing the beer and walked over to a booth in the corner of the bar.

Lacey sat down opposite the brother, she didn't feel comfortable. Lacey scanned the bar; there were a couple of people playing pool and a group of Barbie girls dancing near the jube box and a middle age man nursing a beer.

Dean slid her beer across the table, and took a swig from his drink. "Are you alright Lace, you being quite ....that's not like you" Dean ask worriedly trying to get Lacey to come out of her shell.

"yeah" she took along drink from her beer walk out the door.

Dean and Sam followed her out like lost puppies. Once outside Lacey could sense something watching them. The brothers felt Lacey go fringed, looking around they saw nothing .Making their way to where they parked the impala. They had only made it to the alley. When they heard footsteps behind them Sam and Dean quickly moved into place.

As the man turned the corner Dean and Sam lunged at the man pushing me up against the wall.

"Smile" Dean growled, pushing his knife against his throat

"What?"

"Show me those pearly whites," Dean said pushing him harder into the wall.

"Oh, for the love of…you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?"Lacey said

"How to kill them. Now, seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." Gordon said trying to pull away from the wall, but Dean pushed him back against the wall.

"Whoa......Whoa, easy there, Chichi." Gordon lifts his upper lip to show his gum

"See? Fang-less. Happy?........ Now, who the hell are you?"Gordon said looking between the 3 hunters.

**Well what do you think?I'm trying to get Sam and Lacey together but I'm finding it a bit challenging so if anyone has any ideas it would be much appreciated xx**


	6. Bloodlusted Part2

**I don't own anything supernatural ....unfortunately ;) **

Exiting the ally the 3 hunters made their way to Gordon's car. Lacey ran her eyes over the hot red car, waiting for Gordon.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Gordon said pulling out 2 knives hidden between the seats.

"I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once....hell of a guy, great hunter.....I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but, from what I hear, you guys fill them...great trackers, good in a tight spot."

Gordon turned to Lacey "and you Lacey Wright .... I've heard all about you" running his eye up and down her body, smirking.

Lacey looked at the man in front of her and felt bile rise in her throat.

"You seem to know a lot about our family"

"Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk.

"No, we don't, actually." Dean said looking between Sam and Lacey.

I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Gordon's eye wandered back to Lacey.

"So, uh…so, those two vampires....they were yours, right?"Sam said not liking the attention Gordon's was giving Lacey.

"Yup, been here two week."

"Did you check out that Barker Farm?"

"Yeah......It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest then?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting you boys and gal, but I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out" Gordon says getting in his car "It was real nice meeting you though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside." He added before driving away leaving a very confused Winchesters and Lacey.

"Come on guys we don't need to track these vampires, Gordon said he could take care of it, so let him take care of it." Lacey pleaded with Dean.

"No, me and Sam know what vampires are like one man can't take care of a whole nest"

"Yeah so do I, but there's something about Gordon I don't like, we can't trusted him"

"Yeah, well we're tracking this vampire whether you like it or not" Dean said packing his machete into the bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

"You can stay here and do some research for us and will call you if we need any help.... ok"

"Yeah ok"

Dean pulled the door open and walked out.

"I don't trust him".

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile "Yeah me too" Sam said before following Dean to the Impala.

Lacey sat in front of Sam's laptop, scrolling down the police database looking for any murder victims that had been drained of their blood, when a very grumpy Sam came in, throwing his keys on the table before flopping down on one of the beds.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing" Sam sighed, looking at Lacey who was wearing jeans and a tight tank top which made Sam want to groan.

"Ok, I gonna hit the hay" Lacey said standing up, she didn't believe Sam but he could be just as stubborn as dean at times and didn't want to get into a fight with him.

"Me to but I'm going to call Ellen first, something about him freaks me out,...... the way he hunt" Sam said shaking his head.

Lacey looked at Sam and smiled, his hair hung over his eyes and his shirt hung perfectly round his shoulder showing off his god like body. Lacey pulled herself out of her daydream, when Sam pulling out his phone.

"_I've gotta stop thinking about Sam it so not healthy"_ she told herself as she closed the bath room door behind her and began to brush her teeth.

**BEDROOM**

Sam sat down on the bed he and Lacey shared and dialled Ellen's number. Sam listened to the dial tone before Ellen answered.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"Hey, Ellen. It's Sam Winchester."

"Sam! It's good to hear from you. I hope you're taking good care of Lacey"

"Yeah we are and everything's fine but I've got a question.

"Yeah, shoot"

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah, I know Gordon."

"And?"

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why you asking, sweetie?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him, I guess."

"Don't do that, Sam" Her voice sounded strong and firm.

"I…I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, you boys just let him handle it and you move on."

"Ellen...."

"No, Sam. You just listen to what I'm telling you, okay and don't let him anywhere near Lacey, understood?"

"Why?"

"Because...because there are thing in Lacey past that are better left in the dark. Keep Gordon away from Lacey RIGHT"

"Yeah, okay." Sam said into the phone before the line went dead, Sam sighed and looked at the door to the bathroom.

He knew that he wouldn't let anything harm her he felt a strange sense of comfort whenever she was near him; he didn't even feel that, even around Jess.

Just then the door opened revealing Lacey in her PJ top and looked around the room to think of something to do to take his mind off the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"I'm gonna get a soda, do you want one?"

"No thanks" she mumbled, with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Sam walked out to behind the motel to the vending machine, when he sensed someone watching him .As Sam reached their room he looked around, to see nothing. He shrugged it off and walked inside. As he put the soda on the table two strong arms came round him, Sam tried to break free. Another man appeared and yanked the phone from the wall and hit Sam with it.

Sam fell forward trying to knock over a lamp to warn Lacey of the intruders in their motel room .The lamp shattered into pieces on the floor. Everything went black as the vampire headed towards the bathroom and he heard Lacey scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke, tied up in a chair with a bag over his head and a gag in his mouth.

He heard a Lacey moan come from beside him. He sighed in relief _"At Least she alive ....... I swear if they've hurt her I'm gonna kill them with my bear hands"_ Sam promised himself.

Right then Sam heard the door open and Eli removed the bag from the two hunter's heads. Eli hissed making Sam and Lacey flinched back.

"Wait. Step back, Eli." A strange woman called from the door.

"My name's Lenore. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to talk." She said making her way towards the middle of the room taking the gag out of Lacey's mouth, and Eli did the same for Sam

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Lacey said nodding her towards Elis teeth.

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word? .Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen, lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've meet"

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Lacey snapped

"Notice you're still alive."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?" Sam wondered out load

"We've found other ways.......cattle blood."

"You're telling me you're responsible for all the ..........."

"It's not ideal, in fact, it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by." Lenore told Sam

"Okay, why?"

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli snarled to Lenore

"Eli."

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight, they murdered Conrad and they celebrated" Eli growled.

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough."

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why are you even talking to me?" Sam said eyeing the vampires suspiciously.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us, it doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So....... you're asking us not to follow you?!"

"We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone.

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you."

Lenore leaned so close to Sam he could fill her breath on his neck.

"Fine. You know what I'm going to do?...I'm going to let you go, she turned to Eli "Take them back. Not a mark on them."

The 2 hunters shared a confused look before Eli and another Vampire put the gag back in pack, and replaced the bag over their heads and pulled them into the back of the van. Sam moved closer to Lacey body and rested his chin on her shoulder cuddling her slightly. Sam felt Lacey relax under his body and smiled to himself every think was gonna be alright ......well for now at least

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 15 minutes the van grounded to a halt and two doors slam shut. The back doors of the van slides open and Eli pulled the two hunters out of the back of the van and throw them onto the hard tarmac. Eli untied Lacey's hand and ran back to the car. Lacey pulled the bag and gag off her head and run over to Sam who was still lying on the floor. She untied his hands and helped him get the bag off his head.

"Oh my God, Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good"

Sam looked down at Lacey, her tank top was torn showing a lace green bra. Lacey followed Sam's gaze and brushed.

"Hey Hawkeye, eyes upwards"

"Sorry" Sam mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Lacey.

Lacey rolled her eyes "come on let go find Dean and telling him what's going on"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Gordon sat in the motel, map spread over the table.

"Well, this is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy, at best."

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean said glancing over the map

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty-five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good.

"I guess we'll just have to search the other half."

Gordon grins, "So what you know about Lacey?"

"Not much actually, she a good hunter and a great person but I don't know much about her back ground, why?"

"Nothing i just heard rumours about her"

"Like what?"

"Nothing pretend I didn't say anything" Gordon said looking down at the map once again.

Den looked down at his watch, starting to get a little worried "What time is it?, Where is Sam and Lacey?"

"The Car's parked outside. Probably went for a romantic walk or something, they seem like the type.

"Yeah, they are, but..." Dean was cut off by Sam and Lacey busting into the room.

"Where you been?" Dean yelled

"Can I talk to you alone?" Lacey calmly said

Dean turned to Gordon "You mind chilling out for a couple minutes?"

"Nah go ahead"

**OUTSIDE**

"Dean, we really need to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you two?"

"In the nest." Lacey whispered quietly

"You found it?

"They found us, man." Sam said moving closer to Dean.

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?" Dean said looking like a boy on Christmas day.

"None."

"Well, they didn't just let you go."

"Actually that's exactly what they did." Lacey said in a matter of fact tone.

"All right, well, where is it?"

"We were blindfolded, I don't know."

Dean looked from Lacey to Sam "Well, you've gotta know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen; maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people." Lacey said moving closer to Sam side.

"You're joking......Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations, they said they live off of animal blood"

"And you believed them Lacey?"

"Look at us, Dean. They let me go without a scratch." Sam pleaded

"Wait, so you're saying...no, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find them and we waste them." Dean said beginning to walk away.

"Why?" both hunters questioned.

"What part of "vampires" don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No Dean that is not our job. Our job is hunting _evil_. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil." Sam snapped.

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them.

"I not human Dean does you plan on killing me."Lacey said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but you don't kill innocent people"

"Nor do they" Lacey barked back.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man. He knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking _his_ word for it but not mine?"

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Sam and Lacey nod "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one." Lacey stepped back not what to be court in the middle of one of the Winchester 'famous' arguments

"Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam yelled, making Dean turn around smiling.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna......"

"You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it, because I know how you feel, Dean! Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean said before quickly wheels around and punches Sam.

"Dean" Lacey yells, run to Sam's side, holding him up.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You two don't wanna tell me where it is? Fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean." Lacey and Sam shouted running into the room after him"

**INSIDE**

"Gordon?"

"You think he went after them?" Lacey said walking over to the map on the table.

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam? Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe us that".

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive, give me the keys Lacey.

"I think he snaked the keys." Lacey sniggered.

"Oh man" Dean said running one of his hands through his hair

Lacey patted his shoulder "well I guess will have to hot wire the Impala"

The Impala stopped and the three hunter jump out of the car and ran into the rundown farmhouse. To find Lenore tied up in a chair, Gordon stand over her.

"Sam, Dean, Lacey come on in."

Lacey looked at the scene in front of her and gasped. Gordon running a blood-soaked knife across her collarbone. All over her face and neck there where cut and bruises. Lenore's eyes where full of hurt and fear as Gordon slice into her shoulder making her yelp in pain and Gorgon smirk at her pain. _"If this is hunting I don't wanna be a hunter anymore" _Lacey thought in disgust as Gordon looked up like it was nothing.

"Gordon, what's going on?"

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?" Gordon turned to Dean Wanna help?

"Look, man...."

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start on the fingers." He said as he cuts into Lenore forearm.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean said moving closer

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, _please_ put the knife down." Lacey begged walking closer to Gordon

"But it sounds like its Lacey who needs to chill."

"Look just step away from her, all right?

"...... You're right." He said putting the knife down "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk." He picked up a larger knife "Might as well put her out of her misery." Gordon turned to Sam and Lacey "Don't worry I've just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

Lacey walked over to Lenora and stroked her hair as she groaned "Gordon, I'm letting her go."

"You're not doing a damn thing"

"Hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said putting his hands in a surrender

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean".

"Yeah, I hear you. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but......."

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

Lacey's jaw dropped how he could kill his sister, his own flesh and blood. Her father was a dick but she would never kill him .Gordon WAS a monster. It made her feel sick

"You did what?" Lacey said shocked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you."

"So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care."Lacey shout, she felt anger rise in her stomach

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

Gordon lunged forward grabbing Lacey by the wrist, spinning her around so her back was against his torso. Lacey could feel his breath along her neck; she felt the bile rise in her throat as Gordon's lips brushed along her shoulders. He brothers tensed at what they saw, Sam wanted to smash Gordon's head against the wall and beat him to a bloody pulp for what he was doing to Lacey. The brother watched her squirm under his hold, making him smirk. "_He is so dead"_ Sam growled in his head.

Dean held up a gun "let her go Gordon NOW."

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor, just making a little point." As Gordon run the cold blade down her arm letting the crimson liquid drop down, making Lenore hiss under her.

"Hey!" both men shouted

"You think she's so different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same.....evil, bloodthirsty."

Lenore looked towards the floor taking deep breathes making her teeth return to normal teeth return to normal.

"No. No!" she moaned out

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam said pushed him away from Lacey

"We're done here.... Sam, Lacey, get her out of here." Dean ordered

Sam and Lacey nodded before Sam picked Lenore up bridle style and carries her away. Lacey looked a Lenore her face covered with blood and shakes her head, moving to open the door .Gordon moved toward the door but Dean point his gun at him.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Gordon…I think you and I got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way." Gordon sneered

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you've gotta go through me."

"Fine" Gordon said stick the knife in the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lacey helped Lenore out of the back of the Impala to where Eli was waiting, horror spread across his face as he hurried to help her.

"Baby what did they do to you?"

"They didn't do anything it was Gordon" she said putting her arm round his neck. "They saved me" she said with a smile.

"Come babe we need to go" Eli said helping Lenore to the truck.

Closing the truck door Eli turned round "Thanks I don't know what I'd do without her" Sam and Lacey smiled back before heading back to the Impala.

"Now that what a hunting about, help people in trouble" Lacey said hugging closer to Sam as he got into the car.

"Let's get back to Dean his properly kick Gordon's ass by now" Sam said wrapping his free arm around Lacey waist, pulling out into the road.

"Yeah" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

Sam and Lacey walked into the farmhouse to see Gordon tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah" Lacey sung

"All of them did." Sam added

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doing, Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?…well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." Dean said placing the knife out of his reach.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Lacey asked.

"Not yet." Dean said moving closer to Gordon "I guess this is goodbye, it's been real." Dean span round giving Gordon one last quick punch to the jaw making the chair fall to the ground with load thud.

Lacey grimaced as the sounds of cracking bones run out though the nest. Blood trickled out of Gordon's mouth and nose.

Dean walked over to Sam and Lacey "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam to the car with Lacey following far behind with her hand in her pocket looking at her feet as she walked.

"Sam......Clock me one."

"What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go" Dean said moving his head to the side, bracing himself.

"No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie! Hit me, come on"

"Dean. I'll take a rain check." Sam said patting his brother's shoulder.

"Hay what's going on?" Lacey called catching up with the brothers.

"Dean what's me to hit him even after he looks like he gone twelve round with a cement block"

"I'll do it......just let me get my baseball bat" Lacey sniggered

"Like hell you will" Dean said putting his hands on his hips, before heading to the car leaving a laughing Sam and Lacey.

Lacey hopped in the back seat leaning over the seat looking at the Winchesters who sat in silents.

"I wish we never took this job, cause we jacked everything up." Dean said starring off into the nest.

"What do you mean?" Lacey said moving thither into the front

"Think about all the hunts we went on"

"yeah so" Sam shrugged.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom…Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. I mean the way he raised us to hate those things, and man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"Yeah Sam, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, I was gonna kill them all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." Lacey said trying to comfort the older hunter.

"Yeah…because you're a pain in my ass Lace." Making Sam and Lacey laugh.

"Guess I'll have to stick around to be a pain in the ass then." She giggles.

"Thanks." Dean huffs starting the engine and driving off. Lacey fell back in the back seat letting sleep take over her. Completely unaware of the old hunter observing her from the bush at the side of the nest.

**Dun dun da okay I hope you like I kind of left it on a cliff-hanger there I hope your not too mad. Anyways the next chapter is really smutty.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!**

**Review Pretty please . **


	7. Getting To Know Each Other

**OK I really want to get Sam and Lacey together sooner than later so this is IT. This is my first time writing smut. Please let me know if it's any good if not I'll remove it or re-write it xx**

**Disclaimer I don't supernatural **

The trio thought it would a good idea to have a break after running into Gordon .Sam and Lacey grew closer and closer. While Dean went to bars, they talked.

Sam and Lacey sat on the motel bed talking.

"So how do you know Bobby?" Sam said picking up his beer and took a sip.

"Bobby's my godfather"

"What happened to your father?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"We didn't get on" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Let just say when he found out I had demon blood in me he wasn't a happy bunny." Lacey snorted imaging her father as a bunny.

"Oh....OH" images flashed though his head of what could have happened.

"I'm sorry I" Sam began to apologise before Lacey cut him off.

"No Sam you didn't know" giving Sam a sad smile.

"So...tell me about yourself?"

"Well you know about my dad and we didn't get on so I left for college, I meet Jess and then she ....then she"

"It's ok" Lacey said seeing tear in his eyes.

Lacey gave him a quick hug and squeezed him hand. Sam looked up at Lacey, pinching away the tear quickly not wanting her to see him cry.

"So what about you?" Sam asked. Sam had been trying to get the truth out of her for the last month and a half. Lacey looked at Sam who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes, who could resist.

"_I own him the truth well at some of it"_ Lacey thought to herself.

"Well, me and my father never got along, I'm an only child, I ran away when I was 16 and met Adam when I was 17/18."A smile spread across her face remembering the way he used to make her feel special, she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"What happened to him?"

"Fire" her voice barely a whisper. Silent tear run furiously down her face.

"I'm so, so sorry I wasn't thinking" Sam wiped the tear away with his with the pad of his thumb much like the way she had done the day at Bobby's.

"It's ok Sam; it was a long time ago"

The two hunters sat in uncomfortable silents, till Lacey broke it.

"I'm gonna go to sleep and in the morning, then we go on a tour of the town." She said getting up a plant a kiss on Sam cheek ignoring the tingling on her lips, and grabbed her bag before heading towards the bathroom to get ready bed.

_Lacey ran through the church yard following the woman demon. Lacey vaulted over the gravestone in front of her. Taking the knife out of the waist band as she neared the demon, she brought the knife up to her shoulder aiming at the demons back .The demon suddenly spun round causing Lacey to bump into her and fall down. Lacey looked up at her attacker .IT WAS HER, Lacey face was a picture of confusion, the demon smirked, crossing her arms._

"_Lacey..Lacey..Lacey what with surprised look about?"_

_Lacey closed her eyes trying to tune out demon Lacey._

"_What a matter Lacey don't you want to see what you'll become; you and Sam can rule the world .....together wouldn't you like that ....someone to love you ...for real?"_

_Lacey crawled back trying to get away from demon Lacey .Demon Lacey eyes turn black and start to walk forward. Lacey back hit the truck of the tree, Lacey looked around trying to think of another way to escape. The demon moved closer to her pulling out a knife and hunched over her......_

Lacey bolted upright in her bed, breathing heavily. She ran her hands through her damp hair and sighed, she looked to her right to see Sam breathing easy.

She slide out of the bed and went to the mirror at the foot of the bed .She watched herself in the mirror while her breathing calmed. She needed someone to hold her.

She walked over to Sam sleeping form. She bend down and was about to wake Sam up but she stopped. He had enough to worry about and she definely didn't want to add to it.

His brown hair hung in his eyes she reached out slowly and brushed the strands away from his eyes. Sam eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up grasped her wrist.

"Lacey.... what is it? Wants a matter?"

"Sam everything okay." She said yanking her arm from his hold.

He sighed in relieved fell down on the pillow putting his fore arm across his head. "So what are you doing up" looking up at the clock "at 12:18 at night" he added looking up at her through the crack in his arm.

"Nightmare" She said quietly.

"Are you okay?"He ask sitting up.

"Yeah, I've had them all my life, you get used to them. She shrugged looking down at the floor.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Sam said grabbing hold of her chin making Lacey look at him.

"Yeah um....... thanks." Lacey said as Sam opening the covers for her climbed in.

Once she had settled down into Sam's arms she relaxed against his chest.

"You wanna tell me about it?"He asked hopefully.

"Nothing to know Sam, nothing to get excited about just the average scary as hell nightmare" She said with a sigh. She felt Sam's arm tighten around protectively.

"Lacey, I will always be here for you, you know that. You can tell me anything."

Lacey turned over to face Sam. "I know Sam...thanks" Lacey realised how close her and Sam were.

Sam eye scanned her face, settling on her lips. Sam unconsciously licked his lips _"it's now or never"_

The next thing Lacey knew Sam lips were devouring her own. Lacey was surprised at first, but her lips melted into the kiss. Lacey let her lips move along with Sam's. Sam pulled her tighter against him so her breasts were pushed up to his chest through her pyjamas top.

Lacey felt his fingers play with the hem of her pyjama pants, while the other massages the back of her neck. Lacey's hands gripped his forearm and the other rubbed his chest, only to notice Sam wasn't wearing a shirt, and smiled . She felt his hot tongue sweep across her lips pleading for entrances. Lacey parted her lips and moaned as their tongues wrestle with each other.

Lacey moved her leg over Sam's hip, pulling him closer. Just as the kiss was becoming more heated and passionate Sam pulled back to look at her.

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes where closed tight in fear of rejection.

Lacey looked up at Sam. He looked so nervous, she moved her arm from his chest and stroked his cheek feeling his stubbly under her palm "I love you too," she replied softly. His eyes snapped opened.

Sam grinned, and kissed her on the lips. Before turning her on her back, so he was above her. Tearing her shirt open, he kisses her lips, slowly travelled to her chest. He took her nipple into his mouth nibbling on it. He felt Lacey jerked as his tongue swirled round her sensitive nipple making her hiss and groaned in pleasure.

Lacey bit her lip as Sam moved and carried on sucking and biting her other nipple, Lacey bite her lip to stifle a cry of pleasure. She arched her hips to meet Sam's.

"Please…" she moaned. He travelled farther down; he placed butterflies kisses along her stomach. Sam moved lower and lower until her reached the top of her pyjama pants.

Sam yanked her pants down in one swift movement , surprised that she wasn't wearing any panties. "No panties tut tut" Sam bent down letting his tongue glide along her entrance, making her moan. Sam used one of his hands to move Lacey's leg over his shoulder, giving him more room.

"Sam maybe we shou ...... SAM" Lacey groaned as Sam drove his tongue into her.

Lacey grabbed the sheets at the side of her, as he licked and sucked her wetness over and over again.

"Sam oh....... SAMMY" Lacey rasped as his tongue sent jolts of electricity down her spine, felling her climax building up in her stomach , she knew she was gonna cum. "Sam....fuck..."she arched up to Sam stroking tongue as ecstasy ripped through her.

Sam slowly kisses his way back up Lacey's body, before he began his violent attack on her lips again. "Man you....great at....this" Lacey said between kisses. Sam broke apart and gave a lazy smile before whispering in her ear "well I aim to please".

"My turn" Lacey purred playfully. Flipping Sam on his back and pulled him toward her lips.

"I can taste me on you MMM....its dame sexy" Lacey smirked licking her lips.

Lacey let her fingers danced across his hip bone, and then slid her hand into his boxers and stroke his rock hard cock. She smiled as his face twisted in pleasure, Lacey pulled off his boxer in one hard tug. Lacey gave a devilish smile as his cock bobbed and swayed proudly.

"This all for me" Lacey asked.

"Please.....please" Sam grasped, she smiled.

"What......you want me to suck you off."Lacey smiled seductively, moving down his chest to his hard shaft.

Sam nodded, arching up to her mouth.

Lacey smiled, she was going to torture for making her wait, and she was going to enjoy it.

Lacey bent down and let her tongue brushed the tip of his shaft, tasting the salty pre-cum.

Lacey kissed the top of Sam's cock, taking his cock into her mouth, sucked lightly .Sam looked down at the woman between his legs and groaned, he couldn't take anymore of Lacey's sweet torture, but he couldn't stop her. She looked like a brunette goddess.

"You really do taste delicious," she whispered, sucking the tip into her mouth slowly. She increased the suction as she drew more of his shaft into her mouth.

Sam bucked his hips into Lacey's hot mouth .Lacey smiled at his reaction, and put her hands on his hips to steady him. She bobbed her head sucking harder and faster, never taking her eyes off Sam. His eyes were closed as he moaned and groaned in pleasure, his sounds made Lacey wetter and wetter.

Lacey felt Sam tightly grip her hair hurting her slightly, but Lacey was too court up in pleasuring Sam to notice. Sam felt pure ecstasy rise in his stomach. He did everything he could to stop cumming, thinking of Booby in his pant or drowning puppies, anything.

Lacey knew he was close she twirled her tongue round his shaft making him arch up to her. She let her fingers massage his ball sack.

"Oh shit...............LACEY" Sam moaned as his hot cum hit the back of Lacey's throat. She milked him of his release, letting him soften in her mouth before slowly pulling him out of her mouth. Lacey kissed her way back up his body; kissing ever part of his chest not letting any part be neglected, as his breathing calmed.

Lacey looked into Sam's eye once his breathing evened out, they were darker then usually and lust and need filled his eyes. Lacey looked up at him a smiled.

"How was that?" letting her finger wander around his chest, massage his muscles.

Sam smirked up at Lacey, whispering "brilliant" before quickly capturing her lip. Sam moved so he was on top of Lacey, Sam gripped her hips positioning himself above her entrance ready to thrust in when Lacey yelled out "SAM STOP!"

"What a matter? Did I hurt you? Are you a virgin?" Sam gushed out.

"No Sam I'm fine" Lacey chuckled. Sam looked down at Lacey in confusion "then why did you tell me to stop, don't you want to do it?" Sam asked, hurt.

"NOOOOOOOOONONO........we need a condom"

"Oh" Sam sighed in relief. "Stay right there" Sam said, launching himself off Lacey to where Dean duffle bag sat, know that Dean _always_ had condoms .Finally finding the object he desired he joined Lacey on the bed.

Sam knelt between Lacey's thighs, he ripped the foil packet open, Sam rolled the condom on to his hard cock.

"Okay" Sam asked positioning himself against Lacey's wet clit.

"Please........."

Sam bent down giving her a quick peck on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

Sam grabbed Lacey's waist and thrust into her making her eyes roll back. "Damn Lace you so tight" Sam grunted out.

Sam eased slowly out of Lacey before thrusting deep into her again. "Sam you feel so good....don't stop" Lacey groaned, rolling her hips up to meet Sam's, Lacey moved her hands to his shoulders steady her as she thrusted up. Sam moved his hands to her hips and held her down, before thrusting into her; hard enough the whole bed bangs against the wall. Lacey wrapped her legs around Sam, forcing me to sink in deeper. "Please Sam....please". Sam thrusted in and out of her, keeping his rhythm slow and steady. Sam buried his face in Lacey neck and placed open-mouthed kisses against her collar bone and up her neck. "Harder....Faster" Lacey gasped arching up. Sam pulled out completely, making Lacey moaned at the sense of emptiness, before he slamming back inside hitting her g-spot, Lacey throw her head back panting " oh yeah, right there" she raking her nails across the skin on his back. Sam buried his face into her hair as he moved against her slamming into her again and again, making Lacey nails dig into his back. Lacey felt her orgasm building up inside her. Sam rammed into Lacey, thrusting wildly, she thrusted her hips up franticly knowing he was close. Sam felt Lacey tighten her legs around him "oh my god Sam I...I'm gonna.....SAMMY" she screamed as her orgasm pulsed through her. Sam felt Lacey tighten around his cock, sending him over the edge, sending tremors throughout his body. "Lacey!!" Sam groaned, gripping Lacey's hips as she milked his cock.

Sam collapsed on top of Lacey, breathing heavily still coming down from aftershocks, sweat covering there body's. "Oh My God Sam that was.....that was" Lacey sighed playing with lose bits of his hair. "yeah it was" he said pulling out of her ,rolling of the bed and throwing the condom in the trash can beside the bed, before flopping back down onto the bed .Lacey nuzzled against Sam, resting her head on his chest."

"Does this mean together" Sam asked eagerly.

Lacey look up at Sam, who was smiling down hopefully. "Only if you want to"

"Yes of course I want to .....I love you" Sam said stroking her jaw, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said leaning up kissing him on the forehead, before laying back down cuddling his side.

Sam yawned pulling Lacey closer "look you wore me out" Sam chuckled tightened his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Good get used to it" She giggled rolling on to his chest, kissing him, grinding against him.

"If you don't stop something gonna pop up and we are never gonna get to sleep" Sam said making Lacey giggle.

Sam kissed the top of Lacey hair. "Goodnight" he whispered into her ear.

Lacey wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling deep into his chest. Sam and Lacey fell asleep safely wrapped in each other's embrace.

**SO what does everyone think??? I might make this a 2 parter so if anyone has any idea or requests for Sam or Lacey to complete just review or PM me XX**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Authors Notes

HI everyone I have put a poll up on my profile so if anyone can vote, it would be very much appreciated.

And also I have decide to go for a date chapter for my next update that april3604 suggested , and I would like to have a few idea about what you what to happen because I'm complete stuck .

So please just drop me a PM or review I really need help


End file.
